Molybdenum (Mo) is a silvery or platinum colored metallic chemical element that is hard, malleable, ductile, and has a high melting point, among other desirable properties. Molybdenum occurs naturally in a combined state, not in a pure form. Molybdenum ore exists naturally as molybdenite (molybdenum disulfide, MoS2).
Molybdenum ore may be processed by roasting to form molybdic oxide (MoO3), which may be further processed to form pure molybdenum (Mo) metal powder. In its pure state, molybdenum metal is tough and ductile and is characterized by moderate hardness, high thermal conductivity, high resistance to corrosion, and a low expansion coefficient. Molybdenum metal may be used for electrodes in electrically heated glass furnaces, nuclear energy applications, and for casting parts used in missiles, rockets, and aircraft. Molybdenum metal may also be used in various electrical applications that are subject to high temperatures, such as X-ray tubes, electron tubes, and electric furnaces.
Because of its desirable properties, molybdenum powders are useful in spray coating and powder injection molding applications. The utility of molybdenum powders may be enhanced through densification. Since the outcome of sensitive metallurgical processes may be affected by molybdenum powders of varying densities, there developed a need for a densification process that could be easily controlled to produce a flowable molybdenum powder of a desired density and flowability, given certain cost parameters.
In addition, because of the desirable properties of molybdenum powders made through known plasma densification processes, there developed a need to produce beneficial densified molybdenum powders through a cheaper and more efficient process than previously known.